hannahmontanafandomcom-20200223-history
Joannie Palumbo
Joannie Palumbo (Hayley Chase) was the enemy of Lilly and Miley before dating Oliver and finding out that her and Lilly have a lot in common. She shortly broke up with Oliver but stayed good friends with Lilly, and soon became Miley's (in a way, sort of). Information Joannie was Lilly's arch-rival since 2nd grade when Joannie cut the string on Lilly's kite and popped Lilly's balloon. In Cuffs Will Keep Us Together, when Lilly and Joannie are both chosen to be football captains in gym instead of betting a quarter like Lilly wanted, they bet that the winner could give the other a haircut. This scared Lilly and so, instead of choosing Miley, Lilly chose the best players and ended up winning the game, shaving off half of Joannie's hair. In Joannie B. Goode, Joannie and Oliver start dating much to the dismay of Lilly and Miley. They all agree to get along for Oliver's sake and Miley and Lilly invite her to a sleepover. They spend most of the evening fighting until Lilly and Joannie realize that they both like hockey. They also find out that they have much more in common. Miley is extremely jealous of their close friendship but Lilly promises that Miley will always be her best friend. It is said in Joanie B. Goode that Joannie does not like Hannah Montana. However, when Hannah says Joannie's name, Joannie acts excited that Hannah knows her name. It's likely that Joannie acted like she didn't like Hannah Montana when she secretly did. Trivia * Joannie's mom is dating Sarah's dad. Relationships/Crushes Oliver Oken - (Friend/Ex-Boyfriend/Dated) *'STATUS' - July 22,2007–July 28th,2007 (Dating) *'STATUS' - May 2008–Unknown (Friends) In Joannie B. Goode, Joannie and Oliver start dating after what seems to be love at first sight. He doesn't break up with her even though Lilly and Miley both pressure him to do so. They break up in "Papa's Got a Brand New Friend". Lilly Truscott - (Former Enemy/Frenemy/Friend/Close Friend) In Joannie B. Palumbo, Lilly and Miley decided to invite Joanie to a sleepover just because of Oliver's sake. They start fighting until Joanie and Lilly figure out that they have a lot in common. The two become friends but Miley is afraid that Lilly will abandon her even if Lilly promised that she and Miley will still be close friends. Miley Stewart - (Former Enemy/Frenemy/Friend) Miley Stewart-43-? Miley and Lilly decided to invite Joanie to a sleepover just because of Oliver's sake. They start fighting until in the end she realizes she was afraid for nothing and also decides to be friends with Joannie. Appearances *Lilly, Do You Want to Know a Secret? *Miley Get Your Gum *She's a Super Sneak *I Can't Make You Love Hannah if You Don't *Miley Says Goodbye? *Bad Moose Rising *My Boyfriend's Jackson and There's Gonna Be Trouble *It's My Party, and I'll Lie if I Want To *You Gotta Not Fight for Your Right to Party *You Didn't Say It Was Your Birthday *Mascot Love *Grandmas Don't Let Your Babies Grow Up to Play Favorites *It's a Mannequin's World *Ooh, Ooh, Itchy Woman *O Say, Can You Remember the Words? *Oops! I Meddled Again *Everybody Was Best Friend Fighting *Cuffs Will Keep Us Together *Joannie B. Goode *Don't Go Breaking My Tooth *Papa's Got a Brand New Friend *Sweet Home Hannah Montana *Hannah Montana to the Principal's Office *I Am Mamaw, Hear Me Roar! Palumbo, Joannie Category:Characters